


(s)AINT

by pixikinz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:23:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9857774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixikinz/pseuds/pixikinz
Summary: Title: (s)AINTRating: MatureSummary: “ Wellllll can I request one where Gabriel is yelling at the Winchesters and the reader thinks it’s incredibly hot and gets turned on, and Gabriel notices? Rough smut ensuses where he uses that kink against her ;)”Y/N gets hurt during a hunt with Sam and Dean, Gabriel let’s them all have it.Pairings/Characters:  Y/N x Gabriel / Dean, Y/N, Gabriel, SamWord count: 1,589Warnings: unbetaed, language, oral, anal, angst, fluffA/N:None of the gifs/pics are mine, found them thru google





	

 

 

 **  
  
  
**“You chuckle heads almost got her killed! How incompetent can you be?! You’re supposed to be the great, mighty Winchesters… You averted Luci taking over the world how hard can it fucking be to look after one little human?” Gabriel was furious as he literally stormed up and down the war room, his grace sending coffee cups, beers bottles, and the various odds and ends on the war room table flying. **  
**

Gabe’s golden eyes flashed dangerously as he yelled at the Winchester brothers, calling them every name in the book as he raged at them for letting you get hurt. You cowered in one of the roll away chairs pushed up against the table, the fearsome display Gabe was putting on had you a little frightened, but it also sent a deep thrum of arousal through you. You weren’t sure if it was his show of power, the aggressive timbre in his voice, or the way the insults rolled along his tongue like melting candy. All of it combined had a shiver sliding down your spine, and slick pooling in your panties, causing you to tremble slightly.

 

 

 

“Gabe that’s enough… You’re scaring Y/N…” Sweet clueless Sam had mistaken your shiver of desire for one of fear when fear was currently the farthest thing from your mind.

“It was my fault Gabriel… You should be yelling at me not them…” You blurted out drawing Gabe’s pointed gaze from Sam before he could lash out at the younger Winchester.

“Come here Y/N.” You met Gabriel’s whiskey eyes with your own as you swallowed nervously before you moved from your chair and to where Gabe stood, his nostrils flared as if he scented something.

With Sam and Dean looking on in concern Gabriel reached out to caress your bruised cheekbone. His grace flowed warm and tender across your minor injury before he snapped his fingers and you found yourself in your room within the bunker. Gabriel stood before you, not but a hair’s breadth between you, looking at you with such predatory sternness it sent a quiver through your cunt. You started to open your mouth in explanation but Gabe’s mouth slammed into yours, his lips rough and ravaging against yours.

“Such a kinky little slut… Getting off on me yelling at those mutton heads… Do you like it when I yell?” The Archangel inquired as he relented in his kisses just long enough to rasp his words against your mouth before returning to his task of kissing your lips until they were swollen with his passion.

He didn’t let you answer, he only continued to plunder your mouth, his tongue diving between your lips to dominate yours as he wrapped you in his arms and walked you back to your bed.

When the backs of your knees hit your mattress Gabe let you go before he pushed you back onto the bed. With a snap of Gabriel’s fingers you were left naked before him, your nipples already taut and aching to be touched. Despite the hardened expression Gabe was looking down at you with you could still see that twinkle within his honey eyes and the mixture of the two had your thighs becoming damp at the thought of what he might have planned for you.

“You naughty little whore, I bet you let yourself get hurt because you wanted me to yell at you… To punish you…” Gabriel chided as one of his hands grabbed your face, his fingers splayed on one cheek while his thumb pushed on the other, forcing your mouth open.

Again it didn’t seem Gabe wanted an answer as you heard a zipper being lowered. Unable to look anywhere but where Gabriel guided your face via that grip upon your cheeks you could only guess it was the zipper on his jeans being lowered. Gabriel bent to capture your lips in an open mouth kiss, his tongue lapping out to tease just the inside of your mouth before he lowered your face to his crotch. Your eyes went wide coming face to face with his hardened cock as Gabe’s free hand languidly stroked himself before he removed his other hand from your face.

 

 

“Not going to suck itself sugar…” Gabriel fairly growled as he slapped his dick upon your lips, while his free hand went to tangle in your hair.

Eagerly you took him into your mouth as his hand guided the domed head to your lips. Slurping with all the drool you had been holding back you sucked at him noisily. Your hands came to anchor you upon his hips as he began to fuck into the hot depths of your mouth. Bobbing your head in rhythm with his thrusts you began to moan around his dick as it drove into you.

“Such a little slut for me… You love me fucking your mouth, punishing you like the whore you are…” Both of his hands were now in your hair as he began to pound his pelvis into your face in earnest now, not taking your gag reflex into consideration as he began to plunge down your throat.

You gagged around him, tears pooling around your eyes even as your cunt flooded as his words and actions floored you, your body shuddering in want. You gave over the power to Gabe, relaxing your jaw and throat as he rammed his cock into your mouth. The repeated drag and pull of his length in your mouth had you almost dizzy as you tried to run your tongue along him. Your groaned as his pace became erratic and he suddenly pulled free from your lips.

“Fucking perfect mouth… Keep it open and stick out your tongue… That’s it my whore.” Gabe praised and commanded you all in one breath as he jacked himself off towards your mouth.

“Fuck… Fuck Y/N” Gabriel panted as his cock began to jerk within his grasp, jets of his cum hitting your face, lips, and tongue as you swiped your tongue to catch every drop.

“So beautiful with my cum on your face… Turn around and get on your hands and knees like the needy little bitch you are…” Gabriel continued to lazily stroke his cock though he had already milked himself dry upon your face.

Hurriedly you moved to obey, Gabriel’s cum still sticking to your face in places your tongue couldn’t reach, the throbbing of your pussy almost unbearable as you sank to your hands and knees before Gabe. You chanced a look over your shoulder to him as you waited for his next move  and the look in his eyes shook you to your very core. His eyes were ablaze not with rage but full blown lust as he came to kneel on the bed behind you. His pants slowly rode down his hips as he crawled to position himself at your back, the brush of denim against your bare ass caused you to quake against him.

“You want it my little bitch? You want this?” Gabe had begun sliding his cock head through your sodden folds, teasing it up to your clit and then back to almost your puckered hole as his voice rumbled along your back.

“Yes… Please Gabe… Need it…” You mewled out pitifully as you rolled your hips back, trying to hump your pussy against his dick.

Gabriel hummed behind you as he got his dick wet in your juices, thrusting deep and without warning into your cunt as he pounded into you, his arms bracing himself on your hips as he drove all the way to hit your cervix with the tip of his cock. Gabe slammed into you once, twice

before he pulled out, leaving your pussy to clamp around nothing as he slid his dick back to your asshole and began to work himself in. Pushing past that tight rim of muscles as his hips rocked against you, you let out a half moaned scream at the delicious burn as he began to dive into you full force, his balls coming to slap against your pussy with each thrust.

“That’s it… Take my cock Y/N… So tight… Made for me… My little slut…” He yelled above you as one of his hands came round to rub at your clit, his fingers toying and plucking at the nub of nerves as his other hand came to land a swift open handed blow to your ass check, the sudden smack of it causing you to buck and your ass to tighten even harder around him.

The pleasure pain of it combined with the dance of Gabe’s fingers around your clit and his filthy endearments had your pussy grasping around nothing as your inner walls began to quiver and spasm, your juices dripping down onto your bed as you came. Gabriel then began to swat slap after slap upon your ass. He alternated cheeks as he rode your ass out through your orgasm, the tightening of your rectum as you came intensified with every slap he rained down upon you. Finally, Gabriel gave out a groaned yelp as his dick began to sputter rope after rope deep within you as he came while the last of your orgasm washed over you.

“Mmmm wasn’t too rough on you was I sweetness?” Gabe purred as he leaned up to place a kiss on your shoulder blade, his cock still buried deep within you.

“Perfect babe…” You hummed contentedly, gasping a little as he pulled from you, his cum dribbling from your well used ass. 


End file.
